High School Sweethearts
by Baby-Snow
Summary: This is an alternate universe fanfic of RayEarth, where all the casts are living on earth with normal lives in Tokyo. Many Coupling! Read and Review!
1. First Day

**Title: High School Sweethearts**

By: Baby-Snow

Rated: K+

Coupling: Hikaru/Lantis, Umi/Clef and Fuu/Ferio! Many more coupling!

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Magic Knight RayEarth' or any of the characters.

A/N: This is an alternate universe fanfic of RayEarth, where all the casts are living on earth with normal lives in Tokyo.

* * *

_If you enjoy something Then say so_

_Don't try to hide it_

_Be your self_

_It is better for you self_

_Than pretend to be someone else_

_Try it_

_You'll set your self-free_

_By Baby Snow_

* * *

**Chapter One: First Day**

**Shido Residence –**

Hikaru Shido, 14 years old. Freshmen at Sol Academy, it was the first day of school. She have gotten up pretty early to get ready, doing her morning exercise also have cooked breakfast and made lunched for her and 3 elder brothers.

She was exited and couldn't wait to meet new friends.

'_I wonder if I'll make any new friends on my first day?' _She though, _'Oh well, it's only the first day anyway…'_

"Oh, Ohayo! Imoto…" Satoru Shido, the oldest of all four siblings, greeted her. He himself just finished his morning exercises and getting ready for his students. "How are you today? Nervous about going to the new school?"

Hikaru sweetly smiled up to him, "Ohayo Satoru-oniisan! I'm fine, excited and looking forward to the new school year!"

Just then, she was pulled into a bear hug from behind almost crushing her.

"Ohayo, Imoto!" the voice greeted.

"O-ha-yo, Masaru-niisan" she greeted back but more like a squeak from the tightness of the embrace.

"Waaaaahhhh!" A voice came from the doorway, "My Imoto will be attending the same school as me this year!"

Hikaru found her self being pulled away and into another tight hug, "I'm so happy!"

"Ohayo, Kakeru-niisan!" giggling, she returned the embrace.

Satoru cleared his throat, "You two better get going or you will be late on the first day!"

"Hai!" the younger siblings answered.

-

Hikaru walked beside Kakeru to school, they have decided last night **(Well, the three brothers decided)** that Kakeru would walk with their beloved sister on the first day of school.

It's always been that way with the three brothers towards their only sister, overprotective. Since after their parent's death from a car accident, Satoru and Masaru have taken the responsibility to looked after the younger siblings.

"Ne, Kakeru-niisan!" Hikaru began, "Will you show me around the campus? It's so big that I'm afraid I might get lost!"

Kakeru laugh, "Aw, it will be my pleasure to give my cute baby sister for a tour around the campus!"

"Yay!" Hikaru cheered, "I want to join the kendo club and gymnastic club this year!"

Kakeru smiled, "Just make sure the schedule fits so you wont have a problem!"

Hikaru nodded, "Yes, I know!"

Then they have arrived at the gate of Sol Academy.

-

As promise, Kakeru have taken time to give Hikaru a tour of the campus (**Oh yeah, Kakeru goes to this school! His on his last year, senior!)**

"Wow, it's a lot bigger than I thought it would be!" Hikaru gasped in astonishment, "I'm seriously going to get lost!"

Laughing, Kakeru patted her head.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine!" He said, "Anyway, over there on the far left. That's the Freshmen Building and over there on the far right is the Senior Building…"

"If you need anything, just look for me! I'm on Class A-4"

Hikaru nodded, "Ok, I'll keep that in mind!"

'Clang' 'Clang' 'Clang'

"That's the 1st bell! Let's go to the opening ceremony!" Kakeru took hold of his sisters hand, "Come now!"

Hikaru joyously followed along her brother.

'_Oh, I can't wait to meet new friends!' _She said to her self.

-

At the opening assembly, Hikaru found her class group. Freshmen class: A-1. Observing her classmates, she found one girl who looks friendly and approachable. She walked towards her.

"Hi, my name's Hikaru Shido! But you can call me Hikaru!" She said, they other girl blinked and then smiled.

The girl adjusted her glasses, "My name is Fuu Houoji! Nice to meet you Hikaru-chan!"

"Houoji? The one who top the Japan National Pre-teen Science Fair?" Hikaru was wide eyed with shock.

Fuu blushed at this, "Please, don't yell it out Hikaru-chan but yes, I'm her…"

"Oh, wow! My first friend is 'the' Fuu Houoji her self!" Hikaru smiled innocently.

Fuu could only stare at the long red haired girl. She began to laugh.

"Oh, Hikaru-chan! You're a very interesting girl!" Fuu smiled.

After the introduction, the two girls began talking to get to know each other a little until they both spotted a very attractive girl coming their way.

"Wow, kirei…" Hikaru breath out, "Don't you think so Fuu-chan?"

"I agree with you Hikaru-chan…" Fuu smiled.

The girl before them stopped, she had a long flowing blue hair and a perfect pretty face like a model.

"Hi, is this the Freshmen Class A-1 group?" She asked.

"Yup, it is!" Hikaru excitedly answer, "My name's Hikaru Shido but you can call me Hikaru and this is my new friend Fuu Houoji!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you…umm?" Fuu began.

The girl looked like she was on a trance but recovered, "Oh, sorry… My name is Umi Ryuzaaki, it's a pleasure!"

"Whoa! The Umi Ryuzaaki of the National Fencing Tournament?" Hikaru was shock.

Umi grinned and giggled, "Yea, that's me but I would appreciate it if you don't yell it out Hikaru-chan!"

"Oh, sorry…" Hikaru apologized innocently; "I get excited when I meet new friends especially on the first day of school! I don't know anyone here…"

"Me neither…" Umi and Fuu answered together.

All three laugh and began chatting to each other until the assembly began.

-

"Oi! How long do you plan on sleeping?" The voice called out, "You missed the assembly and the first bell just rang!"

Lantis Sol looked down from the tree he occupied and raised an eyebrow at his best friend, Eagle Vision.

"I didn't want to meet a certain freshmen that just started today," Lantis began, "It's too bothersome…"

Eagle laugh at this, "Oh come on, the girl is just showing you her love!"

"She can show love to someone else," Lantis grunted, "It's not welcome with me…"

With that, he jumped off the branch and walked away with his friend at his side towards the senior building.

-

"Oh, I can't believe it…" Fuu looked at her paper, "How could someone hand flyers like these…"

"I find it a waist of paper and time…"

Hikaru and Umi took the paper that was given to them a few moments before while going to their classroom, the two girls giggled.

"It's an invitation to a in-door-party at the West Limington Hall!" Hikaru giggled, "They have the most awesome waterslide and 5 different types of pools!"

Umi nodded, "They also have this sitting area in the middle of one pool, the case around it is made with glass! It's awesome!"

Fuu eyed them both, "You girls been there before?"

Hikaru nodded, "My brothers takes me their every month! It's really fun!"

Umi read the rest of the paper, "It's just a gathering party for all students… Sounds fun to me…"

"We should go!" Hikaru said excitedly, "It should be fun since it will be a private party for the students!"

"Looks like we could bring 2 more people," Umi said, "This flyer is good for 5 people to come…"

"What do you say Fuu?" Hikaru gave her the most cutest puppy face Fuu have ever seen, "Let's go?"

Fuu was tongue-tied after seeing her new friends face, she sighed.

"Why not," Fuu said, "BUT we are only staying until 10p.m…"

"The party starts at 7:30… It shouldn't be a problem…" Umi said as she folded the flyer and put it between her planners, "Oh, here's our classroom…"

They entered the room and greeted their classmates, which they returned.

-

Class A-4

"A in-door-pool party!" Geo grinned, "I pulled some strings and finally got the 'ok' from the old man!"

"I can't believe you bribed your Grandfather for this…" Clef said, smirking at his friend, "Nice…"

Geo grinned, "Heehee… What can I say? I have the gift!"

"This sounds like a plan," Eagle said, walking in the classroom, "This Friday night?"

"Yup, everyone's invited!" Geo said, "All they need is bring a flyer or go with a group of five!"

"You're only doing this so you can check out the girls in their swimsuits…" Clef added, "Do you have any moral?"

"That hurts man! Anyway, I do have morals!" Geo frowned a little, "I have respect for the ladies, and I also love them in their bathing suits!"

Everyone laugh at this except for a certain dark blue haired senior.

"So, Lantis? You coming with us?" Eagle asked, "You can just hang with us and the rest of the boys would stay guard so you won't be bothered by your fans!"

Lantis looked up at him and glared, "I don't have time for that kind of nonsense…"

Eagle gives him a fake hurt, "Oh, come on! You don't want to be stuck inside that mansion on a Friday night and baby-sit your niece and nephews do you?"

Lantis raised an eyebrow and then thought of it, he sighed.

"Fine, I'll go to this party…" He finally said, "BUT! If any of those fanatic girls go after me… Especially the certain pixie, I'm out…"

Everyone nodded, "Yes, yes… We understand!"

-

It was lunchtime and everyone was in the cafeteria but it was just too nosy to stay. Hikaru, Fuu and Umi decided to eat lunch outside under the cherry blossom tree.

"Oh, wow…" Hikaru looked around, "This school is so awesome and huge!"

Fuu giggled, "Hikaru-chan, you make it sound like it's the best thing that you ever seen…"

Hikaru blushed at this and sat down between Umi and Fuu, "No, I'm just excited to be in a new school!"

"And lucky enough to have met two new friends on the 1st day!"

'_So trusting and cute…' _Fuu thought, she smiled, "I'm glad to meet the two of you as well!"

"Ditto," Umi smiled, "I didn't think I would met anyone on the 1st day but I was glad to have come up to you both when I did…"

"Or I would have been eating lunch alone"

"Well, none of us are alone on our first day which is great!" Hikaru then went through her pack, finding her lunch box as well a second, she panicked.

"Oh no!" Hikaru was wide eyed, "I completely forgot to give my big brother's lunch when we left home this morning!"

"Oh? Where is your brother?" Umi asked.

"His a senior of A-4! I'll be back, you girls eat!" then before the other two could react, she was gone.

-

"Oh damn," Kakeru cursed softly.

"What's the matter Kakeru?" the boy next to him asked.

"Oh, Ferio! I left my lunch box with my sister," Kakeru rub the back of his head, "Knowing her, she will be here…"

"Oh? You have a sister here?" Ferio asked.

"Yeah, she's a freshmen…" Kakeru then stood up, "She'll be coming here soon… I'll go meet her…"

"Who you meeting?" It was Geo who asked next to him was Clef.

"My younger sister, Hikaru Shido, a freshmen here…" Kakeru answered, "I left my lunch with her…"

"Oh yeah? Can I meet her?" Geo asked which Kakeru eyed him.

Geo laughed and raised both hand, "Not that man! I prefer juniors and senior girls! You should know that!"

Kakeru smirked, "Well see, my sister happens to be cute…"

"If that's the case, Lantis and I will tag along too!" Eagle grinned, "Just to check if you're telling the truth Kakeru-kun!"

"How do I fit into this?" Lantis voice sounded annoyed, "I got better things to do…"

"Come on now Lantis! It's good to meet new people!" Eagle said, "Let's go!"

"Clef and I will tag along too if that's ok Kakeru?" Ferio looked at the boy next to him.

"Just don't start hitting on my sister," Kakeru warned, "Or me and my brothers will be on your back…"

-

It took Hikaru 10 full minutes to realize where she was going.

'_Oh my gosh, this school is too big!'_ She thought.

She have asked someone to show her where the senior building was located and now, she stood just right outside the entrance.

"Now, let see…" Hikaru looked around, "A-4 Class would be…"

"2nd floor, 4 doors on the left from the stairs…" the familiar voice answered, "I just knew you were coming…"

"Kakeru-niisan!" Hikaru smiled cheerfully as she skipped towards him, "Sorry, I didn't think of your lunch until 10mins ago!"

"That's ok Imoto, I just thought of it as well…" Kakeru patted her head.

"Oh Gezz! What's part of her related to you Kakeru-kun?" It was Eagle who spoke, "But you did proved us wrong thou, she is cute!"

Hikaru blushed at the statement and looked behind her brother, she found five senior boys looking at her. Two of them were waving at her, two were smiling and one just gave her a look.

"Oh, hello…" Hikaru sweetly smiled, "I'm Hikaru Shido! Kakeru's sister! Nice to meet you!"

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you as well Hikaru-chan!" Eagle smiled, "My name's Eagle Vision!"

"My name is Geo Metro, it's pleasure to finally meet Kakeru's cute little sister!" Geo grinned, "He wasn't lying but I still prefer juniors and senior girls Kakeru!"

Kakeru grinned at this, "Good!"

"I'm Clef Simon, nice to meet you!" Clef bowed low.

"I'm Ferio Mason!" Ferio smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you!"

Hikaru smiled sweetly until she spotted the man who just remained quite and unmoved. His eyes fascinate her and how handsome he is, she smiled.

"And what's your name?" She eyed him, "All you friends told me there's, what's yours?"

Lantis was a bit taken back, this girl didn't blush or make any gesture to make any sudden movement towards him, hell, and she didn't look anything like the other girls.

"Lantis, Lantis Sol" He said finally, "Nice to meet you…"

They stood there a while, just looking into each other's eyes. He mesmerized her with his eyes but she didn't care much, he looks nice.

Just then, it came to her. She gasped.

"Oh no! I totally forgot about Umi-chan and Fuu-chan!" Hikaru bowed at the six seniors before her, "It's a pleasure to have meet all of you! Kakeru-niisan, I'll see you after school!"

Before Hikaru left, she has given all of the boys a piece of strawberry flavored candy. Which surprised a few of them, except for Eagle, Geo and Kakeru who loves sweet things.

"You're sister is sweet Kakeru!" Ferio said, "I like to be a friend to her if that's ok?"

"Me too," Geo added, "She gives away free candy… Oh, strawberry flavored!"

Clef has also pop the candy to his mouth, "Sweet, she's a nice girl…"

Kakeru eyed them and smirked.

"As 'friends' only!"

"Yes, yes, yes…" Ferio then looked over to Lantis, "You gonna eat that? Can I have it since you don't like sweets?"

Lantis glared at him, "You can't have it…"

With that, Lantis unwrapped the candy and pop it in his mouth. Everyone were shock, Eagle chuckled.

"My, that's a change of character…" Eagle began, "Do you fancy Hikaru-chan that you willingly ate the little gift she gave you?"

Kakeru eyed the tall silent man, "Lantis, she's my sister man! It would be wrong if you make any sudden interest on her…"

"I hate to see you get beaten into a pulp by my brothers…"

"Oh? You're not including your self Kakeru?" Geo asked.

"Me? I'm the observer not the fighter, that's Masaru and Satoru's job…" Kakeru then walked back inside the building, "We should finish eating lunch, we have 30mins left."

Geo, Clef and Ferio followed but Eagle and Lantis stayed behind.

"Your interested are you?" Eagle examines his friend with a smirk.

Lantis was quite for a little while before answering.

"Something about her got me curious…" Lantis admitted, "I have no plan on making any move… yet…"

Eagle grinned and patted him on the back, "Finally! Someone attract your attention!"

Lantis glared at him, "Shut up!"

Eagle laughed as he followed Lantis back inside the building.

-

"Sorry to keep you girls waiting," Hikaru said as she tried to catch her breath, "I got lost!"

Umi and Fuu giggled, "That's ok!"

Hikaru told her both girls that she have meet her brother's friends and how she caught some interest on a certain senior.

"Oh? A crush perhaps?" Umi teased.

Hikaru blushed, "No, no, no! Not like that at all!"

"Really? I mean, it's just the first day and you already got your self interested on someone…" Fuu couldn't help but teased as well.

Hikaru turned crimson at this, "No, it's not that at all!"

Both girls laughed and patted her back.

"Ok, ok, ok… We won't tease you anymore!" Umi said with a smile.

Fuu nodded.

The girls have finished their lunch afterwards and when the bell rang, they returned to class.

* * *

**End of First Day**

**Next: Attractions**

* * *

A/U: My fist RayEarth Fanfic! I'm just happy to have written it down! Please, review after reading! I appreciate it, thank you!

Notes:

Ohayo: Morning

Imoto: Lil sister

Oniisan: Big Brother

Hai: Yes

Kirei: Pretty/Beautiful


	2. Attractions

**Title: High School Sweethearts**

By: Baby-Snow

Rated: K+

Coupling: Hikaru/Lantis, Umi/Clef and Fuu/Ferio! Many more coupling!

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Magic Knight RayEarth' or any of it characters.

A/N: This is an alternate universe fanfic of RayEarth, where all the casts are living on earth with normal lives in Tokyo.

* * *

_Believe in your self_

_Don't be shy to say what on your mind_

_Let no one take away your choices_

_It's up to you to decide_

_By Baby Snow_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Attractions**

**Sol Residence –**

"That's a bit much don't you think?" Clef asked as he eyed the plate before him, "I can't eat all this…"

Beside him, Geo and Eagle happily ate.

"What cha' talking about?" Geo muffled from his food, "Dis' is good stuff man! Eat, eat!"

Eagle laugh behind his napkin as he continued to eat.

"Better do what he says Clef," Ferio said, "He might jack it under your nose…"

Clef decided then to eat his food.

Like Clef, Lantis eyes his plate.

"Mashed potatoes with gravy, breasted chicken with peas, carrots and broccoli…" Lantis sigh, "Eat as much as you can Clef or we won't hear the end of it…"

Clef was about to reply when the dining room door opened. A beautiful woman stepped inside the room. Her beautiful blue eyes shine with delight and her long curly blond hair dance behind her.

"Are you boys enjoying your dinner?" Emerald Sol asked, "There's plenty more in the kitchen if you wish to want more!"

Ferio smiled at his sister, "Sis, this is enough to feed an army!"

"Your cooking is the best as ever Miss Emerald and your just as beautiful as always!" Eagle winked at her.

Emerald laugh at the younger boys antics, "Eagle your a charmer! I still wonder why you haven gotten your self a girlfriend… Well, all of you!"

"That's simple, girls at school are just either desperate or using us to be popular!" Clef answered then pops a piece of chicken on his mouth.

Emerald leaned against Ferio's chair, "Really? Wow, girls now are different from the girls back in my days…"

"Now, they like to be more sexy and fashionable…"

Lantis smirked, "Sis, you're young and beautiful. You don't look your age and no one will believe that you bore two children."

"I can't believe that either," Ferio agreed, "You don't look more that 20…"

Clef, Geo and Eagle agreed.

Emerald beamed at her little brother and brother-in-law.

"Awe, you two always manage to make your sister feel so young and beautiful!" Emerald blushed.

Ferio eyed her, "Sis, your only 27 years old!"

The woman laughed, "Anyway, you boys should find your selves a nice girl! It's your last year of High School!"

At that moment, Lantis saw a familiar smile that he saw for the past couple of days, the sweet smile of Hikaru. Lantis choked.

Everyone stared with surprise written on their faces, except for one, Eagle. He hides his smile behind his napkin.

"Lantis, dear, are you alright?" Emerald patted his back, "Drink some water!"

Lantis did so and calmed down with a cough.

"Thank you…" faintly blushing, he turned his head away, 'Damn, what was that about…'

Emerald smiled, "No problem! Anyway, I got to get going to pick up the kids! Have fun on your party tonight boys!"

With that, Emerald left with a small wave. No one spoke after that, they just continued eating their foods. Living alone, the now frustrated Lantis.

Eagle eyed his best friend, 'Hmm… It seemed I have worked to do…'

**Shido Residence –**

"Ne, Hikaru-Chan, don't you have any other bathing suit beside this one?" Umi asked as she turned her head towards her red headed friend, "This look like a little girl's bathing suit."

Hikaru blushed, "Well, to be honest, that's all I have! I haven't gotten any new ones since I have 10 years old!"

Umi's eyes widen, "WHAT! That's unacceptable! We must get you a new one before tonight's event! Once Fuu get here, we will go!"

"Once I get here what?" Fuu's voice appeared from the doorway of Hikaru's room, "What are we doing?"

The two other girls turned to look at her and smiled.

"Hikaru needs a new bathing suit," Umi showed the worn out bathing suit to Fuu, "This one's need a replacement…"

Fuu blinked, "A major replacement! Let's go!"

"But guys, I don't have enough for a new bathing suit!" Hikaru panicked, "A new bathing suit is expensive!"

Fuu and Umi smiled, "That's covered, let's go!"

With that said, Fuu and Umi took each of Hikaru's hand pulled her out of her room.

"Satoru-niisan! Masaru-niisan! I'm leaving! Kakeru-niisan, I'll see you at the party!" Hikaru called out as she was dragged out of her house.

Three heads pop out of the dojo door just in time to see the girls close the front door.

"What was that about?" Masaru wondered.

"Something about a suit…" Satoru answered, "I think a bathing suit…"

Kakeru's eyes widen, "Oh gees! We haven't bought Hikaru any new bathing suit since she was 10 years old!"

Masaru blinked, "I don't believe she have enough for one…"

Satoru smiled, "I believe her friends are going to treat her but once they come back, we shall pay them back."

-

It has been 2 hours when Hikaru, Fuu and Umi wondered inside the Swim – Wear Fashion at Tokyo Mall. Trying different designed swimwear they could.

"Oh – my - god! Hikaru! Girl, that looks fabulous!" Umi beamed, "You have such a figure that you hide under your cloths!"

"You look so cute Hikaru! That swimsuit suits you very well!" Fuu agreed.

Flustered, Hikaru shyly smiled, "Really? But this is so expensive!"

Umi grinned, "Don't worry so much! That's what friends are for! We back each other up!"

"That's true!" Fuu agreed, "Let's go! And grab that last swimsuit as well Hikaru, might as well get two! It's half off on the second pair!"

"Yes, grab the other too Hikaru!" Umi added.

Hikaru couldn't argue. She learned that it isn't worth it when her friend puts their minds unto something they want to do. She just oblige to do what they asked when they're in their moments.

Once they paid the cashier, they left the mall towards the West Limington Hall. Jus as they turned to the corner, they saw Kakeru leaning against the light pole reading a book.

"Kakeru-niisan!" Hikaru called.

Kakeru looked up and smiled, "Hey, I thought you girls were at the Hall already!"

The girl laugh, Hikaru answered, "We got distracted at the mall. What about you?"

"I'm waiting for my friends to show. We decided to go together." Kakeru then grinned, "And there they are now…"

The girls turned, just in time to witness five stunning looking boys coming their way.

Umi's eyes widen as she saw the platinum blond haired boy. He has beautiful clear blue eyes and serious looking face but also with its charm.

Fuu lost in her own thoughts as she laid eyes on the boy with deep green hair and yellow eye. His eyes reminded her of a cat, strong and mischievous.

Hikaru in the other hand was totally lost in her own imagination. Lantis, a man full of secrets and mysterious.

As the girls continued to stare, they were brought back to reality by Kakeru's voice.

"Yo, you guys are 30mins late! Where have you been?" Kakeru was annoyed.

"Sorry dude, I had an emergency…" Geo admitted, "I ate too much!"

Everyone looked at him strange.

"Dude too much info!" Kakeru rolled his eyes, "And not in front of the ladies!"

The boys just noticed the girls that were standing next to Kakeru when Geo mentally kick him self.

Eagle's eyes glint with joy, "My, my, my! What lovely ladies we have here! Hikaru, you're as cute as ever!"

"And who are these lovely ladies beside you?"

'Charming…' Umi and Fuu thought.

"This is Umi Ryuzaaki and this is Fuu Houoji! They are my two best friends!" Hikaru proudly introduced her friends.

'She is so cute!' Everyone thought, even Lantis, who faintly flush at the sight of Hikaru.

Eagle was about to reach to shake hands with Umi when someone else beat him to it.

"It's nice to meet you Ryuzaaki-san…" Clef smiled, "My name is Clef Simon."

Umi felt her face burned but kept her cool, "I-it's nice to meet you Simon-san."

"Please, call me Clef…" Clef offered.

"Clef-san it is," Umi smiled, "Then I insist you call me Umi!"

Clef just smiled.

Eagle grinned as he rubbed the back of his head then turned just in time to witness the staring contest of Lantis and Hikaru. He grinned.

'Interesting pair…' he chuckled lightly, 'well, now…'

The sight of Ferio talking with the girl name Fuu was also interesting.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you Houoji-san!" Ferio greeted, "My name is Ferio Mason but you can just call me Ferio!"

Fuu blushed, "Oh…uh… then I insist you call me Fuu, Mason-san!"

"Please, call me Ferio!" Ferio laugh, "Mason-san made me sound old…"

They both laugh.

"Ahem!" Geo interrupt, "You know, you two are not the only ones who wants to meet the two pretty girls! Move over!"

Geo moved himself between Ferio and Clef. Taken both of the girls hand including Hikaru and shook them together.

"My name is Geo Metro! You can either call me Geo, G-man and G-baby! Whichever name you prefer to call me by!"

This made the girls laugh and the boys rolled their eyes. Eagle took this moment to join in by taken each of the girl's hands and gave it a light kiss.

"And I am Eagle Vision; it's a pleasure to meet Hikaru-chan's friends!" Eagle smiled, "And that silent boy over there is Lantis Sol!"

Lantis just nodded as a hello.

"Hey, guys! We can talk while we walk you know! Let's go!" Kakeru looked at his watch, "It's 10mins before 7! Geo, aren't we suppose to be there at 7pm to make sure everything is in place?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot! Let's go guys!" Geo lead the way.

As they walk, Geo and Kakeru stayed up front. Ferio and Fuu made conversation about math, science and Italian class. Umi found her self talking about Art and Lit with Clef. Hikaru was walking between Lantis and Eagle.

'They are both strong looking and mysterious…' Hikaru thought, 'Attractive and charming in their own way, I wonder if they have a girlfriend…'

Once they have reached the Hall, they were the first group there. Everything was in place and it was ready to jam. The DJ was already spinning tunes and food was lined up on the far side of the wall.

"Wow, this is very nice!" Umi was impressed, "Shouldn't you be worrying about the bill after this?"

Geo wave a hand, "My gramps own the place and lend it to me for today, and it's no big deal! He can afford not having it for next couple of hours!"

The girls were very impress.

"Why don't you ladies pick a nice spot to relax before the door opens? Get the island on the center pool, so you can watch all the actions! We will be at the island across from you!" Geo offered, "So, then Kakeru won't have to call the army to look for his cute-baby sister later on!"

Everyone laugh, including Lantis and Hikaru. Kakeru even found it funny. Geo's teasing is something he has gotten use to.

"What are you guys going to do?" Umi asked as he looked at Clef.

"We're preparing the performance at the back; it's a surprise for everyone!" Clef answered, "Go on a head!"

"Ok, then. We see you in a little while ladies!" Eagle wave as he and the other boys disappeared at the back door.

As the girls walked toward the center pool, they noticed that it was the biggest and it has two islands on the middle.

"I guess we have to swim our way over there…" Fuu looked around.

"I have an idea! Hikaru, why don't you swim over to the island! I'll swim to the middle where I can stand and Fuu, you'll toss me our items and I'll toss them to Hikaru!" Umi suggested, "That way, our stuff won't get soaked."

"Good idea!" the other girls agreed.

They have taken off their normal cloths to their swimsuit. Hikaru swam towards the island and waited for Umi to get into position, and then Fuu started tossing their bags and so on. Successfully, they have done it without dropping anyone's bags.

Laughing, they collapse at the sandy island.

"This is crazy but fun!" Fuu admitted, "Thanks for convincing me for coming girls!"

"No problem, its worth is it?" Umi slyly smiled, "Especially Ferio, right?"

"Yeah, it is…" Fuu absently agreed then realized just as fast, "What? That's absurd!"

Umi laughed and Hikaru blinked.

"Absurd? I don't think so Fuu. The way both of you look at each other? It was like love at first sight or something…" Hikaru innocently pointed out.

Umi rolled up in laughed with the sight of her friend flustered from the comment.

"Oh come on! It was an attraction on my side but I don't know about him…" Fuu admitted, "He is cute thou…"

"Yea, he is…" Umi agreed.

"Umi, you shouldn't tease Fuu…" Hikaru poked her on the side, "You were totally checking out Clef…"

Umi stopped laughing then, "My reason is the same as Fuu! It was an attraction!"

Fuu giggled and Hikaru smirked, "Uh huh…. Sure…"

"It was!" the two chorused.

Then they began to laugh.

-

Backstage, the boys just finished talking to the performers.

"Man, Fuu is cute isn't she?" Ferio was lost in thoughts, "Her smile of hers just bights up a room…"

Geo nudges Eagle on the side, "Look at Ferio, his in love…"

"Leave him alone, his love struck…" Clef grinned.

"Oh? Are you saying your not love struck, Clef?" Eagle teased, "The way you looked at Umi were kind of obvious…"

Clef didn't answer; he just smiled and kept on walking.

Geo leaned over to Eagle, "Look at that, he isn't even trying to deny it…"

Eagle just smiled and then turned to Lantis, "Oh yeah, Lan, your in luck! Miss-spoiled princess got into trouble by the Vice Principal today and got grounded by her parents…"

"She won't be attending tonight…"

With that said, Lantis smiled, "Then, I can enjoy my self without trouble…"

'And I can watch her without trouble either…'

Eagle could read him and just smiled.

'It's getting interesting…'

-

"Oh, my god! Look! There they are!" one of the girls screamed, "They're so handsome!"

"Oh! I see them! I see them!" the 2nd girl screamed, "Lantis! Eagle!"

"Geo, look over here!" a group of girls chant from the other side of the room.

"Oh-my-gosh!" a blond girl called out, "Ferio, Clef and Kakeru are here as well!"

"Kakeru, love me!" a girl from the back row yelled.

"Clef, Be mine!" another group chanted.

"Eek! Ferio! Ferio! We Love you!" Another group from the front yelled.

Geo waved at the group of girls screaming his name, causing them to scream all over again.

"Damn, this is insane…" Kakeru's eyes widen, "So many groups of girls! And look! Some of them don't even go to our school!"

Eagle laugh and pat Kakeru's back, "The more the merrier!"

Lantis, Clef and Ferio sweat dropped.

"The doors will open in 15mins!" Geo announce, "Be patient and please, show your flyer to the door man!"

The groups of girls screamed again. Chanting every single boys name.

"Wow, you guys have groupies… even outside our school…" a female voice said.

The boys turned and saw Umi, Hikaru and Fuu already in their bathing suit.

"So many girls…" Hikaru stared at awed as she looked outside the glass windows, "Do you guys even know them?"

Kakeru sighed deeply, "No, we do not. They're girls that followed us around whenever we go anywhere."

"It's as bad like the boy bands…" Clef rubbed his forehead, "You guys better have a plan for this…"

Geo smirked, "Of course! The area we are in are only for VIP's and that's us – including, Hikaru, Umi and Fuu! No one else can be in our perimeter or they will get kicked out!"

Hikaru gasped in shocked, "VIP's? Really?"

Geo patted the red haired girls head, "Of course! For no one, the three of you are Geo-man's princesses and whoever messes with any of you, they will have to deal with me and the others!"

"Isn't that right boys?" Geo turned to the others who were smiling and nodding.

"Of course! You're our Princesses to protect!" Eagle agreed.

The girls blushed as they watched every boy before them smiling and agreeing with Geo and Eagle. They nodded their thanks.

Then the door to the pool opened.

As the groupies came running in towards the boys, they were blocked by securities, employees and life guards. All instructing them to go to separate area of the room and the rules.

Ferio and Kakeru moved to protect Fuu who they pushed back. Clef and Geo stood in front of Umi. As Lantis and Eagle did the same with Hikaru.

Intentionally, Lantis lean over to Hikaru.

"I'll protect you to matter what…" he said, "I'll be your Knight in black armor…"

With that, Hikaru turned bright red and nodded. She hid her smile by looking down at the floor. Lantis smirked as he moved his body in front of her, hiding her from everyone's view.

Eagle witnessed the exchanged, he smirked, "Attractions…"

* * *

**End of Attractions**

**Next: Changed In Me**

* * *

A/U: Wow, it took so long for me to update. Sorry but I'll try to update as soon as possible! Review please, appreciate it! 


End file.
